


Vivre

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Sherlock et John vivent-ils les fêtes de fin d'année ? Calendrier de l'Avent (Noël 2014). Vingt cinq drabbles sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'année.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicité

**Author's Note:**

> Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente. Un mot tiré au sort doit être employé dans un drabble de 200 mots et guider le court texte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier tiré au sort le 1er décembre : concert

 

**Complicité.**

 

L'appel de Mycroft leur fait abandonner le concert du Nouvel-An auquel ils assistent. Urgence. Sécurité d'état oblige. Comme toujours avec l'aîné des Holmes. Devant lui, la silhouette élancée et élégante de son amant se découpe en noir devant Covent Garden. Sherlock peste contre l'absence de taxis. John n'a pas râlé. Il le suivrait en enfer. L'ancien militaire aime cette vie trépidante. Il l'aime, lui, cet illuminé brillant. Mais parfois...

—  John !

Il se faufile dans la voiture enfin trouvée. Le regard pénétrant de son homme le brûle. Il tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sont allumés par l'expectative de la chasse, il y lit aussi de la passion. Passion que Sherlock gémit, crie entre ses bras, entre leurs draps. Sa plus belle victoire. Le glacial enquêteur-consultant, la terreur de Scotland Yard n'abat ses protections anti-sentiments que pour lui.

—  John  ?

D'impatiente, sa voix se fait interrogatrice. La main de Sherlock appose sa chaleur trop haut sur sa cuisse, à la limite de l'aine, lui rappelant leur sieste crapuleuse. Il mêle leurs doigts. Le détective caresse du pouce le dos de sa main, dessine des cercles sur sa paume. La convoitise dans les prunelles de mercure l'hypnotise.

—  Nous sommes arrivés, soupire Sherlock en lui broyant les doigts.


	2. Réveillon chez les Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 2 décembre était : tenue

Il caresse du revers de la main la soie immaculée et irisée de la chemise. La cravate noire déposée sur le canapé attend. Il la prend, la passe autour du cou de Sherlock en se mettant sur les pointes. Pourquoi est-il si grand  ? L'odeur familière du détective mélangée à son parfum habituel lui parvient. Il les respire avec avidité. Choses rassurantes entre toutes. Il pose le front dans le creux en dessous de l'épaule. Il devine son sourire en constatant le stress qui l'étreint à l'idée d'affronter les Holmes réunis.

—  John, John, calme-toi. Ils vont t'adorer. Ne serait-ce que parce que tu as réussi à me rendre humain.

Il perçoit l'amertume. Humain. Sherlock l'a toujours été. Sa carapace, construite année après année depuis l'enfance, protégeait simplement son cœur. Même de sa famille. Surtout de sa famille. Il n'est pas parfait. Loin s'en faut. Pas plus que lui.

—  Oubliés les pulls informes, les jeans trop larges, souffle-t-il. Ce pantalon... J'aime beaucoup ça.

Déjà, les mains de l'amant massent ses fesses avec emportement. Ce corps, ce traître, se cambre cherchant son partenaire, les doigts fourragent dans les boucles brunes.

—  Hum, hum...

Le parapluie de Mycroft tapote son épaule.

—  La limousine patiente. Une tenue froissée serait inacceptable.


	3. Réminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé du 3 décembre 2014 était : restaurant.

Angelo pose la bougie sur la table avec un clin d’œil complice. Il rit doucement pendant que son John lève les yeux au ciel. Il y a longtemps que ce dernier ne proteste plus. Très longtemps. Bien avant sa longue disparition. Le restaurant a mis son habit de fête. Trop clinquant, un peu vulgaire. Il sait que son amant y venait aux dures heures de sa solitude alors il pardonne ce mauvais goût. Il regrette tellement. Le cimetière. La prière de John. Plus encore depuis que Mycroft a évoqué cette nuit-là. Ce face à face du médecin avec son Glock chargé. Qu'aurait-il fait si son ami avait renoncé à la vie pour le suivre  ? Et il l'a retrouvé fiancé à une greluche insipide. C'est loin derrière eux. Il veut s'en détacher et n'y arrive pas.

—  Sherlock  ?

Il entoure les mollets de John de ses pieds. Étreinte discrète mais possessive. Il désire rentrer, le déshabiller, s'enfouir en son corps, effacer l'absence, lui faire tout oublier hormis lui.

Éclairés par les illuminations festives, les pétales de neige brillent en leur lente chute vagabonde. Il glisse la main de John dans sa poche avec la sienne. Il le devine étonné de sa tendresse.

—  Tu es mien, s'exalte-t-il.

John sourit. Simplement.


	4. Révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 4 décembre était : invités

Greg Lestrade couve des yeux ses invités, les inspecteurs du service, quelques collaborateurs extérieurs. Un pot amical entre les fêtes de fin d'année. En cette période, pas de vacances pour le Yard. Au contraire. Il croise le regard de Mycroft, lui adresse un petit sourire. Ils attendent.

Le soudain silence qui se fait salue les arrivants. Tout comme le couinement de Molly et le « Oh ! » étranglé de Donovan.

La main posée de façon possessive sur la taille de John, Sherlock s'avance, entraînant son compagnon. Quelques uns les pensaient ensemble, d'autres estimaient que le taré ne peut avoir de sentiments. Dès le retour du détective d'outre-tombe, ils sont devenus un couple discret. Ils n'ont jamais confirmé la chose les laissant dans l'expectative. En insistant afin qu'ils viennent en dehors d'une enquête, il leur a offert l'occasion idéale de se révéler. L'inhabituelle agressivité de John, ses piques, ses regards incendiaires lancés à la dernière recrue de la brigade, lui ont conté sa jalousie envers le jeune Evan qui tente depuis son affectation de séduire Sherlock qui n'en a pourtant rien à foutre.

Cela pourrit l'atmosphère, il n'en veut plus. Le brouhaha a redoublé après leur passage. Il voit les amoureux échanger un coup d’œil complice, une caresse tendre. Il respire.


	5. Affaire : KO technique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot tiré au sort le 5 décembre est : iconographie.

Il pose la tasse de Earl Grey sur la table basse devant Sherlock absorbé dans ces recherches, puis se penche par dessus son épaule.

—  L'iconographie n'est pas la même. Regarde le blason original. Couleurs identique, sable et or, mais les pattes arrière du griffon sont celles d'un lion, murmure Sherlock. Sur l'écu trouvé dans le château de Sambreuf, ce sont celles d'un bouc, comme sur le sceau de la collection et...

Son oreille distraite n'enregistre plus ses paroles. Il s'enivre de son odeur, fixe la base de son cou, se retient d'y porter les lèvres. Il bride son désir. Son homme est sur une enquête et en oublie sa présence, son envie.

—  John  ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

—  Désolé, grommelle-t-il.

Les yeux du détective-consultant le scannent. Il repousse son portable, l'attire sur ses genoux face à lui. Ses cuisses enserrent les hanches minces, son pubis est serré contre le sien.

—  Tu ne l'es pas, affirme-t-il. Tu m'en veux. Tu sais comment je fonctionne. L'affaire est quasi résolue, je serai tout à toi ensuite.

Instinctivement, les longs doigts élégants explorent le creux de ses reins. Il se frotte à lui. Sherlock gémit puis l'enlace avec brusquerie. Sa bouche le dévore.

—  John... Je te le ferai payer.


	6. Un cadeau encombrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 6 décembre : service

—  Qu'allons-nous faire de ça  ? grommelle John.

—  Ne peux-tu le casser en le rangeant  ? suggère Sherlock avec une grimace éloquente.

Il le regarde, choqué. L'air bougon de son détective l'amuse.

—  Ne compte pas que je vais boire mon thé là-dedans, continue son compagnon.

Il contemple d'un air agacé le cadeau de Noël offert par Madame Hudson. Une théière et un pot à lait aux anses tarabiscotées, des tasses de porcelaine ornées d'arabesques dorées, de scènes champêtres d'un siècle depuis longtemps révolu. Les oreilles petites et fragiles ne sont nullement faites pour les doigts des militaires ni même ceux de Sherlock mais pour les jeunes demoiselles de l'ère victorienne.

—  La vitrine du hall  ? raille-t-il. On le gardera ainsi en sûreté pour les grandes occasions.

Il imagine le service précieux coincé parmi les bocaux remplis de morceaux de corps humains immergés dans le formol. Sherlock ricane derrière lui.

—  Excellente solution, chuchote-t-il contre son lobe avant d'empoigner sa virilité sans autre forme de procès.

—  Ce service à thé te donne des idées coquines  ? On pourrait le mettre dans notre chambre  ?

Manifestement, Sherlock hésite entre rire et vexation. John sourit et presse ses fesses contre la hampe de bois de son amant qui soupire.

— Bêta.


	7. Le miracle de John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot dévoilé le 7 décembre : sapin

Couché sur le canapé, les doigts joints sous son menton, Sherlock suit la silhouette de son John qui s'active depuis le matin. Il n'a rien dit lorsque la fièvre du nettoyage l'a saisi et qu'il l'a vu ranger son précieux violon, repousser ses expériences sur les étagères débarrassées de toute trace de poussière. Une odeur de propre a conquis ses narines. Le sol reluit et la table renoue avec son brillant d'antan. Ensuite, John est sorti faire des courses et a monté de nombreux paquets. Il le regarde avec intérêt ouvrir une grande caisse en carton et en extraire des branches. Ne me dites pas que...

—  John ?

Son compagnon tourne vers lui un visage envahi d'une joyeuse attente. Son expression rêveuse, son sourire un peu niais évoquent son enfance. Les légers plis aux coins de ses yeux accentuent sa mimique heureuse. Ému, il dit tout autre chose que ce qu'il avait prévu.

—  Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Le détective-consultant est à quatre pattes. Les branches marquées de jaunes dans les trous jaunes, les branches marquées de rouge... Ses mains frôlant celles de John, il accroche les boules blanches et argent sur le sapin déjà illuminé.

Il imagine Mycroft hilare devant son écran de surveillance.

John...


	8. Une nuit mouvementée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot découvert le 8 décembre : mousse

Penché sur le corps malgré les grognements indignés d'Anderson, John déduit, sous l’œil attentif du détective-consultant, les premiers éléments.

—  Il ne porte aucune blessure. La mousse blanchâtre aux commissures des lèvres dénonce l'empoisonnement par strychnine. En tenant compte du froid, de la neige qui a conservé le cadavre, la mort est intervenue avant minuit.

—  Bien. L'analyse toxicologique en dira davantage. Autre chose  ?

—  Il n'a pas bu un seul verre d'alcool. Son meurtrier devait forcément connaître ses habitudes.

—  Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, décrète Sherlock après un dernier coup d’œil à la scène. Communique moi les résultats rapidement, enjoint-il à Greg. Viens, John.

—  C'est la nouvelle année, proteste l'inspecteur.

—  Pour nous aussi, maugrée-t-il.

Dans le taxi qui les ramène au 221, Baker Street, John, rencogné contre la portière maudit cette nuit de Saint-Sylvestre avortée.

Il a eu froid. Un thé le revigorera. Une musique s'élève interrompant ses gestes. Les notes douces, aériennes l'apaisent. Sherlock joue du violon. Il pose les tasses sur la table, le contemple. Il lui en veut d'avoir couru à l'appel de Greg.

—  Blâme le criminel, John, pas moi.

Il l'a deviné. Encore. Il l'enlace par derrière, appuie son front entre les omoplates de Sherlock en soupirant. Il l'écoute.


	9. L'ange noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 9 décembre était : ange

“ L'ange noir fait une nouvelle victime. Malgré la présence de Sherlock Holmes, l'enquête piétine.”

Il pianote nerveusement sur son clavier. Il va leur faire voir aux journaleux.  Une main tendre caresse ses cheveux, tandis qu'une autre pose, devant lui, une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

—  Mange un peu, soupire son John.

—  Laisse-moi !

Il sait qu'il est à cran et que son compagnon en subit le contrecoup. D'un geste rageur, il envoie sa critique sur l'article, s'effondre sur le divan et se plonge en ses pensées.

 

John s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il n'a pas le choix. Son détective, réfugié dans son palais mental, est étendu de tout son long sur le canapé. Sherlock ne le voit plus, ne l'entend plus. Ce criminel leur pourrit la vie depuis deux mois, depuis ce premier assassinat dans Soho, le soir d'Halloween.

Il sursaute quand Sherlock se dresse brusquement, le tire à lui sans ménagement, le remorque vers leur chambre, le pousse sur le lit violemment.

—  J'ai besoin de toi !

Déjà leurs vêtements jonchent le sol. Leurs peaux s'épousent fébrilement.

Sherlock veut John, se perdre en lui, oublier ne fut-ce qu'une minute que la population gay de Londres a peur. Qu'ils sont en danger.


	10. La chapeau vert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 10 décembre était : lutin

Il s'étend dans la tiédeur du lit. Il a sommeillé quatre heures, c'est suffisant. La tête de John repose sur sa poitrine, comme souvent. Il lui a fallu longtemps avant d'apprécier dormir avec quelqu'un. Il resserre son étreinte. Son amant est toujours demandeur de tendresse et en donne bien plus qu'il n'en reçoit.

“L'homme n'est rien, l’œuvre c'est tout.” (1) Il croyait ne jamais aimer car le cerveau est primordial, ne voulait pas s'attacher de peur de fausser son jugement par des sentiments. Il peut lire dans une personne ainsi qu'en un livre ouvert, pourtant John réussit encore à l'étonner.  La vie sans lui ? Aucun intérêt. Absolument. 

—  Sherlock ? Joyeux Noël.

—  A toi aussi, John, répond-il gravement.

Ils sont installés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. Il fait un effort pour manger. Il se remémore la journée d'hier, le défilé incessant. Greg, Mycroft, Madame Hudson, Harry et sa dernière conquête... Oh, le cadeau de Harry. Il attrape le colis au papier froissé, en sort le bonnet vert à pompon offert par la sœur de John, le pose sur le crâne de celui-ci et éclate de rire. Son compagnon lui adresse une grimace.

—  Tu as un air de lutin, raille-t-il. Un membre du Petit Peuple.

—  Sherlock !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). Dans l’œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes aime à répéter cette phrase qui est en réalité de Flaubert.


	11. Affaire d'Etat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot tiré au sort le 11 décembre est : couronne

—  Raison d'Etat, Mycroft ? raille Sherlock à qui son frère vient d'exposer une inextricable histoire de chantage.

L'aîné des Holmes éprouve bien des difficultés à rester calme face à l'emportement de son cadet.

—  C'est toujours la Couronne britannique. Ton service est chargé de la protéger, non ? Pourquoi faire appel à moi ?

—  Un chef d'état d'un pays africain est impliqué. Nous frôlons l'incident diplomatique. Tu résoudras cela discrètement.

—  Et surtout, très officieusement, lâche Sherlock.

—  En effet.

—  Couverture ?

—  Je m'en occupe.

—  Me voilà pleinement rassuré, ricane-t-il.

—  Le danger ne t'a jamais préoccupé. Avant.

Sherlock cherche John du regard. Penché sur son portable, il semble rédiger son blog, mais la raideur de sa nuque, la position de ses épaules lui content tout autre chose. Mycroft fait entendre un léger reniflement agacé. John bardé d'explosifs, John avec un magnum appuyé contre sa tempe, John au cimetière pleurant sur sa tombe, John devant son glock. Il se fout pas mal du scandale éventuel. Il n'est plus seul, bon sang !

—  John ?

—  Tu veux un thé ? demande celui-ci en posant une main tendre dans son dos.

—  Nous acceptons. Ne me le fais pas regretter, gronde-t-il à Mycroft.


	12. Le secret dévoilé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 12 décembre : secret

Sherlock n'aime pas les secrets. Surtout les secrets de John. De son John. Il veut tout avoir de lui. Aussi referme-t-il les yeux lorsqu'il le sent bouger puis se lever. Comme chaque vendredi, il reviendra en milieu de matinée avec des croissants dont l'emballage est marqué du sigle d'une pâtisserie française de South-Kensington. Que va-t-il faire là ?

C'est un clergyman vouté, d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui s'attache aux pas du docteur. Si au départ, celui-ci prend la route prévue, il oblique bien vite vers Soho. Il n'y a aucune hésitation en sa démarche. Pas de raideur, pas de boitillement. John ne redoute rien. Une ombre qui ne se cache nullement le suit. Le larbin de Mycroft fait son job. Protéger.

John, au coin de Collins Street, envoie une claque dans le dos d'un jeune noir qui en réponse mime un coup de pied lancé. Boxe française. Évidemment. Un petit sachet qu'il reconnaît change de mains. Ses viennoiseries. L'un derrière l'autre, les deux hommes poussent la porte du club de sports Soho Gyms.

Une heure et demi plus tard, John ressort du bâtiment, manifestement harassé mais détendu.

Oh, John, murmure-t-il.

Il s'entend lui balancer méchamment, après une altercation avec un suspect où John avait eu le dessous, qu'il se laisse aller.


	13. Disparition à Chinatown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot tiré au sort le 13 décembre : magasin

Ce n'est qu'une épicerie chinoise envahie par le Yard. Un magasin pareil à tant d'autres situés dans Macclesfield Street. Ils font le tour de l'arrière boutique. La petite-nièce a signalé la disparition de son grand-oncle deux deux jours auparavant. Rien qui aurait dû préoccuper Sherlock si le propriétaire n'avait été l'un des plus importants indicateurs à Chinatown. Le seul introduit au Dragon Bleu, société secrète impliquée dans le trafic d'opium.

—  Sherlock ?

John lui désigne quelques taches d'un rouge sombre sur le mur, derrière une étagère.

—  Prélève, lui enjoint son compagnon.

Sally Donovan les regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le taré abuserait de ses prérogatives.

—  Vous êtes tolérés sur les lieux des crimes. Vous ne touchez à rien, s'emballe-t-elle.

—  Quel crime ? raille Sherlock. Pas de corps, pas de témoin. Viens, John.

Celui-ci respire l'air de la nuit. Odeur de friture et d'épices.

—  Le vieux était grillé, il est parti. Ce n'est pas son sang, tout comme ce n'est pas sa petite-nièce. C'est une mise en scène.

Il fixe Sherlock, interdit.

—  Rayons peu garnis. Plus de réapprovisionnement. Comptes bancaires vidés.

—  Brillant ! Mais alors qui est mort ?

—  Le membre du Dragon qui l'a identifié.


	14. Botox et paillettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 14 décembre est : paillettes

Ulcéré, John regarde Sherlock faire des amabilités à la cliente qu'a envoyée Mycroft. Fille d'un gros ponte du gouvernement. Un ministre quelconque probablement. Depuis un quart d'heure, avec des battements de cils exagérés, elle minaude et fait des avances très peu discrètes au détective-consultant. Des formes agréables. Ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Elle serait belle, il est vrai. Sans sa bouche botoxée, les cheveux violines et les paillettes au coin des yeux. Il surprend leur attention sur lui.  
—  John ?  
—  Excuse-moi, j'étais distrait.  
—  Pourrais-tu raccompagner Mademoiselle ?  
L'air goguenard de Sherlock le fait grincer des dents. Une fois encore, il lit en lui comme en un livre ouvert. Il se lève sans enthousiasme afin d'escorter la donzelle qui se met à présent en frais pour lui.  
—  Ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal. Nous sommes gays, lance-t-il.  
Il entend un rire venant du premier étage et, après un autre coup d’œil appuyé, le caquetage de la greluche reprend.  
Dès qu'il franchit le seuil du salon, Sherlock l'interpelle.  
—  Tu es gay ?  
Il hausse les épaules.  
—  John. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.  
—  Irène Adler ? La Femme.  
—  Me mesurer à elle était passionnant. C'était un jeu, John. Pas toi. Allons dîner dehors.


	15. Le froid de Londres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 15 décembre est : traîneau

D'un geste machinal, Sherlock empoigne la boîte à musique que lui a remise sa mère lors de leur visite à Noël. Elle a apprécié John de suite. Il n'en doutait pas. Il se rappelle de ce jouet rapporté par son père en même temps qu'un Papa Noël vêtu de blanc sur un traîneau. Par contre, il n'a qu'une vague idée des traits de ce géniteur disparu tellement tôt de leur vie. Cela fait partie des choses qu'il a occultées. Il lui ressemble, parait-il. Il ne veut pas savoir.

  
Du bout de l'ongle, il continue à gratter les cordes de son violon posé sur ses genoux. Il s'ennuie. Il y a le mystère de cet ange noir. Intéressant. Trop peu de données. Il faut attendre l'erreur. Et de nouveaux crimes.

  
Des pas dans l'escalier. John. Arrêt sur le palier. Il est lourdement chargé. Il porte sur lui le froid et l'odeur de Londres qui entrent chez eux. Il s'affaire dans la cuisine. Une tasse de Earl Grey atterrit devant lui, accompagnée de biscuits de chez Yan's. Ses favoris. John.  
—  Je m'ennuie.  
—  Je sais. Joue, lui suggère-t-il en désignant son instrument de musique.  
Il le pose sur son épaule. L'archet entame un lieder de Mendelssohn. Le préféré de son compagnon.


	16. Les regards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 16 décembre était : folie

La folie brille dans le regard du forcené qui appuie le canon de son magnum contre la tempe de la fillette en pleurs. Celle qui devait être sa quatrième victime. Lestrade et ses sous-fifres sont tétanisés. Il entend le soupir de son homme à côté de lui. Il a avancé un pied de quelques centimètres. La raideur de sa maintien trahit sa volonté.

_John, non John. Je vais nous sortir de là. Ne fais pas ça, John._

Sa voix calme s'élève.

—  Laissez cette enfant, elle ne fera que vous encombrer dans votre fuite. Prenez moi à sa place, lance-t-il.

Sherlock sent un frisson le parcourir.

_John  !_

—  La fuite, raille le psychopathe, je n'y compte pas. Mais la vengeance. Déposez le pistolet sur le sol, Docteur. Doucement. Approchez.

Déjà, la gamine est entre les bras de Donovan qui l'emmène.

—  Dites adieu à votre compagnon, Hol...

Il n'a pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase. Trop satisfait de lui même, le dément a relâché son attention. Du tranchant de la main, John lui assène un coup au plexus qui bloque sa respiration et le plie un deux. Un second donné sur la nuque l'étale définitivement.

John ne le quitte plus des yeux et lui sourit, tranquille.

Stupide John.


	17. Cocktail et sexe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 17 décembre était : cocktail

John lance des coups d’œil furtifs à son homme. Dans son costume noir de grand couturier, sa longue silhouette élégante l'attire irrésistiblement. Il a de l'allure. Tentant. Séduisant. Nettement plus que le vieux chirurgien qui l'a alpagué et qui lui décrit les opérations difficiles de sa carrière. Machinalement, il lui adresse quelques monosyllabes.

Une réunion de famille, oui. Un cocktail mondain, non. Mycroft leur a mis la pression et ils sont là. Une flûte de champagne en main, Sherlock s'ennuie. Depuis un moment, il sent le poids d'un regard sur lui. Méfiance instinctive. Subitement, il se tourne et sourit. John. Bien sûr.  
—  Professeur Farstone, puis-je vous emprunter mon compagnon  ? Merci.

Il n'a pas attendu la réponse, ne s'est pas attardé au visage choqué de son interlocuteur, il entraîne son John vers les serres d'orchidées. L'air chaud et humide les saisit dès l'entrée. Les mains dans le bas des reins, il l'enlace. Sa bouche est sur la sienne, sa langue explore avec délice, goûte l'ambroisie tiède. 

Arqué contre lui, John se frotte à son corps et, la tête rejetée en arrière, soupire. Ses doigts passent sensuellement dans ses boucles soyeuses. Le sexe avec John.  
—  On rentre ? demande celui-ci plein d'espoir.  
—  Nous avons fait acte de présence. Viens.


	18. Mise au point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 18 est : sucre

Sherlock offre à John la tasse de café avec trois sucres qu'il vient de mélanger, avant de se tourner vers la lande du Dartmoor enneigée.

—  Pas de drogue, Sherlock, cette fois  ? (1)

—  Pas de molosse, d'expérience. Plus de Dr Frankland, de Moriarty. Juste nous deux, fait-il sans se retourner.

—  Et le danger, s'amuse John.

—  Le jeu, rectifie Sherlock. Pourrais-tu vivre sans, John  ?

—  Tu connais la réponse. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il y a toi avant toute chose.

Il voit le dos de son compagnon se raidir. Il est toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec les sentiments. Avec les mots. Il a appris à se contenter de ce que Sherlock donne et à en être satisfait. A aimer ses pudeurs, ses hésitations, son arrogance, sa goujaterie parfois. Son impression d'être littéralement bouffé, sa passion exigeante dans le sexe. Et ses petites attentions qu'il décrypte comme ce café qui s'excuse d'un autre, expérimental celui-là, avalé il y a des années.

—  John  ? Es-tu heureux avec moi ?

Il reste sans réaction. Jamais Sherlock n'a eu ce genre d'interrogation. Remet-il leur couple en question  ?

—  Tant que tu es là, rétorque-il enfin.

—  Que toi, John. Que toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). Les Chiens de Baskerville (The Hounds of Baskerville) est le deuxième épisode de la deuxième saison de la série télévisée.


	19. L'anniversaire de Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot découvert le 19 décembre : rose

 

Une unique rose posée à sa place sur le lit. Sherlock la caresse du bout des doigts, la porte à son visage. Son parfum sensuel l'envahit. Une longue tige solide, des feuilles vertes vigoureuses et une corolle délicate, superbe. Elle se laisse observer, découvrir. Peu à peu. Les pétales veloutés d'un rouge très sombre sont moirés d'ébène. Elle sera plus belle encore dans l'épanouissement quand elle révélera ses mystères.

Elle est John. Il y pose les lèvres. Sentimental, ce soir. Comparer le capitaine John Watson à une black baccara. L'âge sans doute, raille-t-il en ce jour particulier. Sa symbolique ? John. Aucun doute. «  Mon Amour pour toi est profond et éternel...  ». A côté, un livre sur la chevalerie. Reliure en cuir, tranche dorée, édition ancienne.

Où ? Ses chaussures habituelles sont là, mais pas les noires. Son costume anthracite manque à l'appel. Chemise ? La noire en soie. Cravate grise. Un restaurant chic ? Trop tôt.

Il allume son portable. Historique du compte en banque. Rien. Il lui faut penser comme John. But : le plaisir de Sherlock. Qu'aime-t-il  ? La musique. Le moyen-âge. Les manuscrits. Les fleurs ? Mains jointes, il réfléchit. Puis pianote sur le clavier.

Évidement ! Covent Garden, Le chevalier à la rose de Johan Strauss.


	20. Deux coeurs unis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 20 : paquet.

Le paquet enrubanné trône sur la table basse. Le coursier est reparti depuis longtemps et John n'a pas encore ouvert le colis anonyme. Le papier doré aux reflets métalliques, le large nœud ne parviennent pas à vaincre sa méfiance. Pas assez de données, dirait son détective-consultant. Mais Sherlock n'est pas là. Il est capable de gérer cela seul, pense-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sherlock piaffe d'impatience face à Mycroft. Non. Pas d'une nouvelle affaire. John et lui passent la Saint-Sylvestre à Paris. Le regard acéré et l'air dédaigneux de son frère l'agacent. Ils l'ont mérité. Point. Depuis ce matin, une main d'acier fouille sa poitrine. Le sentiment irrationnel de l'inéluctable. Il a horreur de ça. John. Est-ce que John va bien  ? Il plante là son frère et se met à courir jusqu'à Baker Street.

—  John  ! Non  !

Ses yeux gris scannent l'envoi. Il le soulève, le palpe. Une légère trace brunâtre. Une odeur de charogne. Il serre les dents. Il a déjà compris.

Il déballe, ouvre le boîte. Sur un velours écarlate, deux cœurs sanguinolents, humains sans aucun doute et une unique plume d'ébène.

—  L'ange noir, constate-t-il.

D'un geste instinctif, possessif, Sherlock attire John contre son flanc. Celui-ci le fixe, lui rend son étreinte. Solide.


	21. Sans toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot dévoilé le 21 décembre : danse

La danse langoureuse des flocons immaculés confère aux Champs-Elysées illuminés un côté irréel. John passe son bras sous celui de Sherlock, il profite de l'incognito de la France pour s'accorder quelques libertés. Le détective-consultant sourit. Loin du Yard, du MI6, son compagnon est détendu, plus abordable. Sa main d'ailleurs, caresse tendrement celle de son homme posée sur son poignet.

Ils logent dans un hôtel du Marais où, leur couple se fond dans la masse de touristes gays. Ce soir de Saint-Sylvestre, ils dînent au 58, le restaurant de la tour Eiffel. John se serre contre Sherlock et le fixe les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

—  Sherlock ? interroge-t-il interpellé par le holster perçu sous ses vêtements.

—  Ici, nous n'avons pas la protection de Mycroft. Nous devons assurer notre sécurité nous-mêmes.

—  Mais..., tente de protester le médecin.

—  Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Jamais plus de piscine ou de Reichenbach, John. La vie sans toi...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et John doute d'avoir entendu cet aveu.

—  Si tu crois que je pourrais te laisser me quitter encore, gronde ce dernier. Où tu vas, je vais, continue-t-il fermement.

—  Je te mettrai toujours en danger. Tu le sais  ?

—  La vie sans toi..., raille doucement l'ancien militaire.


	22. De visu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 22 est : exotisme

La poursuite d'un étrangleur les a menés dans ce luxueux casino clandestin. En plein centre de Londres, au sous-sol d'une multinationale, s'épanouit le plus lucratif des business. Il connaît assez Sherlock pour déceler la crispation de son corps. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les hôtesses peu vêtues qui le troublent.  
—  Viens, John.  
Le détective-consultant désigne une porte gardée par deux cerbères. A son grand étonnement, ils s'inclinent et les laissent entrer.   
—  Sherlock, mon ange, s'exclame un jeune asiatique en venant au-devant d'eux. Il y a longtemps. Je suis heureux de te revoir.   
La main élégante caresse l'avant-bras de son amour de façon sensuelle et familière. L'homme est beau. Une silhouette élancée. Des yeux bridés, câlins dévorent un visage fin et hautain. Un kimono de soie accentue son exotisme. Une fine panthère.   
Le médecin sait très bien que Sherlock n'est pas arrivé vierge entre ses draps. Le voir est différent. Surtout ça.  
—  Bonsoir, Yun. Je suis là pour enquête.  
—  L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, susurre le prédateur.   
—  Mon compagnon, le docteur John Watson, le présente alors son amant.   
—  Rangé ? Toi !  
Yun éclate de rire mais lui adresse un regard empli de haine que surprend Sherlock.  
—  Ton frère m'attend. Mène-nous à lui, lance-t-il sèchement.


	23. Un rire de trop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 23 décembre est : rire

 

Lorsque la journée a été pénible, lorsque Sherlock a été en danger, John dort mal et rien n'y fait, même pas la présence de son compagnon entre ses bras. Le rire dément de Moriarty envahit ses cauchemars, éclate et le tire du sommeil en sursaut, le cœur battant, les mains moites. Avant la chute. Avant le terrible regard de son amant. Ce regard. Mais il sait. Il sait ce que cache ce rire. Il sait l'absence. Il sait l'envie de le rejoindre. C'est haletant qu'il cherche le souffle de Sherlock.

—  Je suis là, John.

Il n'ose le toucher, malgré cela il le réveille chaque fois. Mais sommeille-t-il  ?

L'étreinte de Sherlock se referme sur John qui niche le visage au creux de son épaule, enlace sa taille d'une poigne possessive, mêle leurs jambes, sa peau enfiévrée pressée sur lui.

—  J'ai compris mon erreur, chuchote Sherlock. Je ne te laisserai plus derrière moi.

—  Il y a des choses que je ne peux revivre, maugrée John agité.

John vivant, John l'attendant. Qu'aurait-il fait dans une situation analogue ? John sur le bitume. La vie s'échappant du corps en sang. Il retient un gémissement de souffrance. Il le veut à ses côtés. Pourtant, les risques qu'il prend parfois le tuent.


	24. La marmotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot découvert le 24 décembre : flocons

Appuyé contre la vitre, Sherlock fixe les flocons qui chutent gracieusement et peignent d'un blanc pur les toits de Paris. Il jette un coup d’œil vers le lit. John dort encore. Une vraie marmotte. Il soupire. Il ne peut accomplir ses expériences, pas plus que jouer au violon ou faire des trous dans le mur de l'hôtel. Alors  ? Satanée marmotte.

Il veut profiter de leur séjour pour voir ce qu'il aime. Dormir ? Du temps perdu. Ils ont programmé d'aller au Musée national de la Marine admirer les navires de guerre. Puis, les impressionnistes au musée d'Orsay. Ils n'ont pas d'heures à gaspiller, que diable. Et ce soir, l'opéra Garnier les accueillera.

Dépité, il s'assied sur le bord du lit. Il contemple la nuque blonde, le dos bien charpenté, la cambrure des reins. Ses mains écartent le drap, effleurent les fesses fermes. Il connaît ce corps, sûr, rassurant. Il baise délicatement l'étoile qui défigure l'épaule. L'odeur de John, la chaleur de sa peau. Déjà, sa virilité s'émeut. Ses lèvres remontent derrière l'oreille, il lèche sensuellement le lobe. Son amant proteste doucement. Il le retourne, l'attire sur lui. L'enserre. Son visage en son cou, il respire John. Son John.

—  Viens, souffle celui-ci paresseusement. Viens, mon amour.

Les musées attendront.


	25. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot dévoilé le 25 décembre est : flammes

La limousine noire s'arrête. John en bondit, s'engouffre dans la maison. Nerveux, il grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre. Étendu sur le canapé, les doigts joints sous le menton, son détective réfléchit. Mycroft. Déjà.

—  Sherlock  ?

—  Viens.

Une main se tend.  Fine, élégante. Il caresse le bout des doigts, la paume, remonte jusqu'au poignet.

—  Mycroft ne peut modifier notre vie parce que Monsieur croit être le gouvernement incarné, murmure son amant.

—  Tu es mon compagnon de route, de galère, de vie. Je te suivrais dans les flammes de l'enfer. Pourtant, je n'y ai jamais songé, avoue John. Cela me semble si peu nous. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Réellement.

Il se retrouve serré contre lui. Ses lèvres sur les siennes.

—  Mon frère me connaît. Il a joué sur ma possessivité, raille-t-il après de longues minutes d'hésitation.

—  Je ne t'appartiens pas assez ? s'étonne le médecin.

—  Il nous épie sans relâche. Tu es fier, indépendant. Il sait notre dispute constante au sujet de ton travail à la clinique.

—  Sherlock.

—  Nous ne devons pas nous marier sous prétexte que ce sera un exemple, une avancée pour la cause gay. Attendons, conclut-il.

John acquiesce presque déçu. Subrepticement, Sherlock sourit. Six mois, tout au plus.


End file.
